sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
E-1001 Egg Pawn
The E-1001 Egg Pawn, usually referred to simply as Egg Pawns (エッグポーン, Eggupōn), are a part of Dr. Eggman's E-Series, his latest series of Badniks. They come in different varieties, each having its own unique abilities, and serve as Eggman's foot soldiers. The Egg Pawn also shares more than a passing resemblance to EggRobo. Appearance :Voice actor: Varies (English), Varies (Japanese) They have the color schemes of Vermilion, amber, gray, cyan and the eyes are cyan. Their arms have a different color, and they are bulkier. Gallety Variations Egg Knight The Egg Knights are gold plated Egg Pawns that typically wield lances and lead a small group of Egg Pawns. They have more stamina than ordinary Egg Pawns and are usually found in positions where it is difficult to reach them without alerting any regular Egg Pawns nearby. This is because the destruction of an Egg Knight will result in any and all Egg Pawns in the nearby area being automatically destroyed with it. Casino Pawns These are casino themed Egg Pawns that appear in casino themed stages. There are three variants known such as the neon blue Casino Managers with black tie suits, neon pink Casino Bunnies, and neon green Casino Clowns that have weird meters above their heads, and typically wield machine guns. They appear in the certain areas and events of the Heroes Saga (Casino Park, Bingo Highway and Robot Carnival respectively). Egg Flapper In Heroes Saga, there was also another enemy known as the Egg Flapper. These enemies look similar to Egg Pawns, except they fly. Again, they were featured in Sonic Rush and they also appear in Black Knight Saga as enemies in the legacy missions. They serve as the only enemies that can be destroyed with a homing attack. The Egg Flappers cannot be destroyed by any sword attacks, possibly due to their nonexistence in Arthurian Legends. Weapons and Equipment The Egg Pawns' weapons vary from one series of episodes to another. In the Heroes Saga, they wield rapidfire blasters, single-shot cannons and lances. In the Black Arms Saga they carry semi-automatic blasters, bazookas and lances (they use the same models from Heroes Saga). Egg Pawns in Sonic Heroes sometimes carry shields which can be either rectangular, round with spikes, or stone. In Heroes Saga, Egg Pawns that used rapidfire blasters typically angled their shots downward and fired in a sweeping motion, while in later games they shoot straight. It is possible that Metal Sonic altered their programing in Heroes, as the downward angle of the shots would most likely hit a person's feet, which would disable Sonic's ability to run. The use of lances could also be related to Sonic's speed, as he could potentially impale himself. In Colors Saga, they have different weapons depending on the stage they appear in. For example, they wield whisks in Sweet Mountain, pickaxes in Planet Wisp, and katanas in Aquarium Park. In a handful of stages, they can also use blasters and various other weapons. Trivia *They are one of the most frequently appearing Badniks in the Sonic franchise. *The Egg Pawn's foot design from Sonic Colors onwards is near identical to Metal Sonic's. Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Eggman Empire Category:Eggman's Creations Category:Badniks Category:Egg Pawn Family